Pirates in the Pantry
by Pyrate Rose
Summary: What would happen if the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean got stranded in the real world? Four best friends are about to find out. an: this story is not meant to be taken seriously. It's just something my friends and I wrote to be dorks.
1. To Freedom!

**Pirates in the Pantry**

**It was summer vacation before my senior year. I was spending two weeks alone with my three best friends, Anna, Alicia and Chelsea, while my family was gone on their annual summer vacation(two weeks, in a car, stuck between my two little brothers? I'll pass thank you.). I was finally rewarded that exciting bit of responsibility all teenagers strive to achieve, the chance to stay at the house with your friends for an entire two weeks. I was home free. Now it's not like we're the type to have parties. We're the straight A, writers at school. We follow the rules, listen to our parents, we don't drink or do drugs, and we worked our butts off to gain the trust we needed to get these two weeks of freedom. Nothing was gonna screw this up for us. Nothing except some unexpected visitors.**

**It started out like every other day that week, and hey, we wanted our summer vacation to start off with a bang just like everyone else, little did we know just how loud that bang would be.**

**It was the third night of our freedom as we sat sprawled out in my living room our favorite movie, Pirates of the Caribbean, playing on the DVD player, and as always, we talked along with the movie, exactly on, line for line, every time.**

"**Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You've burned all the food the shade, the rum!" exclaimed Alicia, with her nearly perfected Jack Sparrow accent.**

"**Yes, the rum is gone." I said, a fake British accent accompanying each word.**

"**Why is the rum gone?"**

"**One because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels, two- that signal is over a thousand feet high, the entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"**

"**But why is the rum gone?"**

"**Just wait Captain Sparrow, you give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and you will see white sails on that horizon." Chelsea and Anna were in tears as Alicia and I took our seats on the couch again.**

"**You guys are good." Chelsea said. "How do you do it?"**

"**Sea turtles." said Anna.**

"**Sea turtles?" asked Chelsea.**

"**Aye! Sea turtles!" we all exclaimed. After we had regained our composure, Alicia decided to start in again.**

"**I still wish that you two would believe us." she said.**

**"Not the 'elves in the shower' bit again." Anna said. For the last year, Chelsea and Alicia kept trying to convince us that they had been visited by characters from Lord of the Rings. They insisted to us, but seriously, would you believe that? Even coming from our best friends we didn't. I mean, come on, elves in the shower, hobbits in the kitchen, Gollum in the closet, Aragorn and Bormir in the bedroom and Gandolf and Gimli in the living room? It's a little far-fetched if you ask me.**

**"It really happened!" Chelsea said. "I mean, I could understand you not believing Alicia, but have I ever lied to you?"**

**"You lied about liking Joe." I said with a sinister grin.**

**"Keira, shut it." Chelsea said.**

**"Well, you did..." Alicia agreed.**

**"I admitted it in the end." Chelsea said.**

**"I love Joe Brown, Joe Brown loves me..." I chanted, imitating Chelsea. She threw a well-aimed pillow at my head, it hit me and bounced off, knocking my can of Mountain Dew off the end table and onto the carpet. "Chelsea!" I exclaimed. "You loser! My mom's gonna kill me!"**

**"You brought it upon yourself." she said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the can off the floor.**

**"Alicia grab a towel out of the kitchen for me please." I said. She was already there. She came back and threw the towel on top of my head. "Thank you, Poppet."**

**"You're welcome, Poppet." she said. Before I had finshed cleaning up the mess Chelsea had created, Alicia screamed in excitement. "Woah! Look!" not taking her too seriously, (Alicia was prone to outbursts) we looked in the direction she pointed, the television screen, which was, at this moment supposed to be housing Elizabeth, Jack and Will rowing away from Isla De Muerta, Jack covered in what we referred to as 'bling bling', was now empty. The rowboat floated in the middle of the sea, nobody in it, abandoned. "That was never in the movie before." Alicia commented. I stood up, confused as ever. I had seen this movie over fifty times, fifty-seven and three-quarters to be exact, and this had never happened. Before we could ponder it much longer, a huge crash filled my kitchen, causing us all to jump out of our skins. We reached for the nearest weapon, I got my plastic cutlass from Halloween, Chelsea grabbed her shoe, Alicia got a colorguard flag, and Anna picked up a book on pirates called "Under the Black Flag"(it was the one I'd just bought at Barnes and Noble). We tiptoed into the kitchen where we heard a muffled sound coming from the cupboard.**

**"Rock paper scissors for who opens it." Chelsea said. We played a quick few rounds. Chelsea against Anna, me against Alicia, then the losers against each other for who had to open the door. Me against Anna. She lost the first one.**

**"Ah, no fair. Two outta three." I rolled my eyes...and lost the next two.**

**"C'mon Keira, you're the bravest one of us anyway." Alicia said.**

**"Heh heh, thanks." I said nervously. I got closer and closer then reached my hand out and grabbed ahold of the handle. I raised my cutlass and opened the door, screaming at the top of my lungs. Out fell five people that we knew we would never meet in our whole lives.**


	2. Five Fictional Characters

**"Aaaaah!!!" the shouts filled the small kitchen instantly as the four of us faced the five newcomers. The others stood. Brushing themselves off and looking scared to death were none other than Commodore Norrington, Captain Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, and Captain Jack Sparrow. My plastic cutlass still raised, but not much protection against Jack's, Norrington's, Will's and Barbossa's real metal swords and cutlasses, I backed up into Anna, Alicia and Chelsea, who had already dropped their weapons helplessly to the ground.**

**"Oh...my...God..." Chelsea said softly.**

**"Keira...that's--that's---that's Jack Sparrow! And Norrington! And Elizabeth and Will and Barbossa!" Alicia said.**

**"I know that." I said calmly.**

**"But how on earth--?" Anna started.**

**"I don't know that." I said. Jack and Norrington both stepped forward, eagar to be the first to take charge of the situation. They both brandished their swords at me, apparently I appeared to be the leader and I dropped my toy to the linolium. Clearly my choice of clothing hadn't been good that day, my shirt said 'kiss me I'm a pirate' and my sword was piratey and everything else was piratey, and facing the scourge of piracy in the Spanish Main with all that on unarmed wasn't a good thing.**

**"A pirate?" Norrington said, ready to slit my throat.**

**"A pirate?" Jack said, ready to hug my neck. I tried to regain my calm and stand straight, but when you're about to be killed or hugged by a fictional character, that's a hard thing to do. "What's your name?" Jack asked me.**

**"K-k-k-Keira." I managed to sputter.**

**"Aah. I see. I'm--"**

**"Jack!" Alicia exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at her. "Sorry."**

**"How do you know my name?"**

**"It's difficult to say." Chelsea said.**

**"We'll explain later." Anna said.**


	3. She's a Pirate

**Thank you all for reviewing! I was ecstatic when I read the reviews, this and POTC II: Old Friends and New Adventures are my first stories on It's exciting to see that people like my work.**

**Thank you all..... now on with the story.....**

****

**"Will, where are we?" Elizabeth asked, putting her hand on Will's shoulder. Will, who had been silent up until this point turned to her.**

**"I don't know Miss Swann. But I promise you I shall get you back to Port Royal." Norrington glared in Will's general direction, as I remembered that Norrington had just gotten himself engaged to Elizabeth. I was still in a slight state of shock as I surveyed the scene, looking from one 'character' to the next. They didn't seem as confused as the four of us were though, and I didn't know why.**

**"Does anybody have any idea what's going on here?" I asked.**

**"I'd ask you the same question, pirate." Norrington said. "I ought to arrest you this very moment, bloody scallywag."**

**"A female pirate...that's interesting." Jack said. "That's very interesting." **

**"Yes, Captain Pyrate Rose, and this is my crew." I said sarcastically, motioning to my friends behind me.**

**"I don't believe I've 'eard of you." Jack said thoughtfully.**

**"I don't see your ship, Captain." Norrington said.**

**"Why, it's out back." I said, pointing to the paddleboat resting on the shore. Jack leaned to the side to glance out the window behind me, a mischevious smile gracing his face. I raised an eyebrow.**

**"It's such a pretty ship--boat!" he said.**

**"Thank you." I said. "It serves its purpose." Chelsea took me by the arm and Anna by the other and led us to the living room, Alicia followed.**

**"Excuse us." She said over her shoulder.**

**"Do you think it's smart to leave them alone in there?" I asked.**

**"NOW do you believe us?!" Alicia demanded. I had to admit that it was hard to say I didn't believe her about the elves in the shower after seeing those people in my kitchen a few moments ago. I nodded skeptically, but I nodded nonetheless.**

**"I'll say I believe you. But I believe that I'm dreaming. This is a dream. There is no way that those completely fictional characters could be in my kitchen in real life."**

**"You're such a skeptic, Keira." Chelsea said.**

**"Well it's better than being gullible." I retorted. "Ohhh-kaay-- let's just try to think of some way to uh--"**

**"Have fun with our favorite movie characters?"Alicia suggested.**

**"I'm asleep so sure, I'll enjoy this while I can." I said.**

**"YOU ARE NOT ASLEEP!" Chelsea exclaimed.**

**"If you were asleep we'd have to be too. And we couldn't be talking to each other if all of us were asleep." Anna said.**

**"Aha the logical mind." Chelsea said.**

**"Thanks." Anna said.**

**"Well then. Since you two are so smart, what do you suggest we do?" I asked.**

**"I don't know. Alicia, Chelsea, you two were in this situation before, what did you guys do?" Anna asked. Chelsea opened her mouth to speak when we heard a whisper. The four of us whipped our heads in the direction of the kitchen to see someone's head disappear through the swinging door.**

**"They're plotting against us in there I know it." I said.**

**"Quit being so pessimistic." Chelsea said.**

**"It's Barbossa and Norrington. Think about it." I told them. "And Jack."**

**"Yeah...Johnny Depp's character." Alicia reminded me. I grinned, thinking of my crush on the greatest actor in the entire world. My room covered in Pirates of the Caribbean memorbillia. **

**"Oh no! My room! If they see it! What will they do? Think of the questions. How will we explain that?" I asked. "Think about how you'd feel if all of a sudden you were zapped from a rowboat to a cupboard four hundred years into the future, then you found out you were a completely made up person that people used in movies and on posters?" It's a good thing I wasn't wearing my Jack Sparrow t-shirt that day.**

**"Just keep them out of your room then." Anna said.**

**"Easy for you to say. You try telling Barbossa, Jack and Norrington what to do and where to go." I said. "Where are we gonna keep them? The cupboard they came in?" I asked.**

**"Look, we'll think of something. Until then, let's just figure out how this happened."Anna said.**

****

**Okay, that's chapter three...I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R...**


	4. Time For Some Fun

_Disclaimer: since I don't have one on my other chapters, here it is, _

_I.....Don't......Own.....Pirates of the Caribbean. It all belongs to Disney. Cries Although, I (Keira) belong to me, and I suppose since I'm using them, my friends (Anna, Alicia and Chelsea) belong to me. MUAHAHAHAHA. Evil laughter I also own my dogs, Riley and Max (that's their real names) although I'd rather not own Riley(she's a pain in the butt). I also own all the memorbillia in my room. And....the paddleboat(actually that's my brother's) I also own the plastic cutlass, the Under The Black Flag book, and the Colorguard flag. The shoe belongs to Chelsea._

_Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy it._

**We went back to the kitchen and watched the others cautiously. It was obvious that they had been talking about us, just as we had been talking about them. All of us were suspicious of each other, which of course was only natural, if you thought about it. Elizabeth clung to Will's arm, while all the men kept their hands on their weapons. Anna, Chelsea, Alicia and I didn't know what to say to them, even though the hypothetical situation had arisen many times. The silence was deafening as we stood there in my kitchen, only the clock could be heard, tick-tock, tick-tock. And my dogs, Riley and Max, barking outside, chasing each other around the yard.**

**"So, how did you get here?" Alicia finally asked.**

**"I don't bloody know." Jack said. I was in a boat with those two," he said, pointing to Will and Elizabeth, "And then all of a sudden, I was here."**

**"I was fighting these skeletal pirates, and poof, I was in that cupboard." Norrington added.**

**"And I was--" Barbossa started. "Hold on-Jack had just shot and killed me, how the bloody hell--?" Uh-oh. They were onto us. Now we had to tell them who they were. Damn.**

**"There's something you all should know." Anna said.**

**"Follow us." I said. We led them into my bedroom and showed them the posters, blanket, DVD case and anything else with their pictures on it.**

**"What is that? It looks like me!" Jack said, pointing at the poster on my closet door. I'd forgotten, they didn't have photography yet.**

**"It's like a painting, only it's a moment in time, frozen on paper. This is when you and Will were swordfighting in the Blacksmith shop in Port Royal."**

**"How did you know about that?" Will asked cautiously.**

**"It's very simple really, the five of you are characters from a highly popular movie called "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl"." Anna explained. The five of them stood with dumbfounded looks on their faces.**

**"What are you talking about? What's a movie?" Elizabeth asked.**

**"Oh, a moving picture." I said. They still looked confused beyond all reasoning. "Here, I'll show you." I said, at first I thought about showing them POTC, but then I remembered that they were here, so there would be nobody in the movie. Instead, I grabbed my "Nightmare on Elm Street" (Johnny Depp was so hot in that movie!) DVD and put it in the player in my room. The movie started playing and their eyes grew wide with fear, all of them jumped back.**

**"It's okay, this is a movie. It isn't real. They're characters played by actors, like actors in a play." Anna said. "All of you are characters too, from this movie." Anna handed them the case and they passed it to each other. They were amazed by what was on the screen, and they stared at it in shock and amusement, waiting to see what happened next, and screaming when Freddy Krueger found his next victim.**

**"There's something familiar about that Glen..." Jack said. "Have I threatened him before?" He asked Will. **

**"That's an actor. His real name is Johnny Depp. You are his character too." Anna told Jack. "Elizabeth is played by a girl named Keira Knightley, Norrington is Jack Davenport, Will is Orlando Bloom and Barbossa is Geoffery Rush." she continued. They didn't seem to understand what she was saying, and maybe that was a good thing. We let them stay in my bedroom as we went back into the livingroom. **

**"What are we going to do with them?" Alicia asked.**

**"Well, until we find out how to send them back, let's have fun." Anna said.**

**"Alright then, I agree, nothing bad happened last time." Chelsea said.**

**"Just so we're careful. NO one can see them. NOBODY." I said.**

**"Alright, first thing, find them disguises." Anna said.**

**"Secondly, they have to be gone by the time my parents get home next weekend." I added. That would be difficult to explain. 'Hi Mom, Hi Dad, these are my friends, pirate captains Barbossa and Jack, Blacksmith Will, Commodore Norrington and damsel in distress Elizabeth.' they'd probably put me in a mental asylum.**

**So we had set down the rules, everyone had calmed down and adapted, now it was time to have some fun.**

**PLEASE R&R! READ AND REVIEW! I SHALL LOVE THEE FOREVER.**


	5. There's a Strange Man Using Your Paddleb...

_Thanks to all of you for the awesome reviews, you are what keeps me wanting to post! Also, the Jack "biker look" was a first choice for his makeover, but I looked, and my dad has no leather in his closet, I had to go with the t-shirt and jeans, sorry.... anyway....thanks for the reviews, you want more, keep writing 'em. I am finished with this story, I just need to post it. KUDOS!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I...don't....own....ah, who am I kidding? I own it! I own it all! Muahahahaha!!! Just kidding, I do own the movie, and the special lost disc! Take that Disney! Ha!_

**Chapter Five**

**"There's a Strange Man Using Your Paddleboat."**

As you can imagine, keeping all of this a secret from our neighbors was not an easy chore. Jack especially didn't want to stay indoors, what with the water right there in the backyard, and keeping them cooped up indoors was mean, so we devised a plan to get them out of the house. Anna decided to take Elizabeth shopping at the mall, (after dressing her in some of my clothes and teaching her how to speak some modern English) and Alicia took Barbossa and Will to run some errands in Albany, where she and Anna lived, about ten minutes away from my house. She had to take care of she and Anna's dogs, Oz and Gorrion (Spanish for Sparrow), and buy some groceries, 16th century pirates can eat a lot. Chelsea and Norrington had disappeared some time ago, no one quite knew when or where they had gone.

Jack had stayed home with me, he was absorbed in a television show on the History Channel, and I had promised to take him out in the paddleboat if he changed into some regular clothes. He wasn't very pleased, but after some threats from me, he agreed to a change of clothes. I left him in the living room, still glued to the tv screen, and I went to get some of my dad's clothes for the pirate captain in my living room. I managed to find a pair of jeans and a t-shirt while I was digging through my father's dresser, and I brought them out in the living room.

"Jack?" I called. No answer. "Jack?!" still no answer. I looked around for him, but I couldn't find him. There was a knock on the door. I dropped the clothes on the floor and went to answer it. My neighbor, Missy stood outside, a confused look on her face.

"There's a strange man using your paddleboat." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"There's a strange man outside using your paddleboat, I thought you'd like to know." she repeated. "He's dressed weird too. Halloween isn't for another four months." I looked out the kitchen window into my backyard. There was Captain Jack Sparrow, using a broom to row my paddleboat away from the shore. I closed my eyes painfully and bit my lip. "Do you know him?"

"Umm...Well..." I knew I couldn't tell her the truth, so I decided to steal a line from Jack, Missy wasn't a Pirates of the Caribbean fan, so she wouldn't recognize it. "He's a...distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed...lovely singing voice though, eunuch."

"What? Oh-kay then." she said.

"You don't believe me, do you?" I asked.

"Nope." she said simply.

"Then you really wouldn't believe the true story."

"Try me."

"Alright. Five characters from Pirates of the Caribbean appeared in my kitchen pantry on Monday afternoon." I said.

"You're right. I don't believe you." she agreed.

"I told you you wouldn't."

"Well, then, where are the other four?"

"Elizabeth is with Anna at the mall in St.Cloud, Barbossa and Will are with Alicia in Albany, and Chelsea and Norrington are-- well-- I'm not quite sure where they are exactly."

"Are you serious?"

"You have no idea." I told her. I went out to the beach, Missy followed. "Jack! Inside! Now!" I demanded, accenting my anger with a stomped foot and a finger pointed to the ground at my feet. He turned his head in the direction of my shout, but made no move to come back to shore. "JACK!!" I yelled. Missy shook her head.

"I don't think he's coming." she said.

"God, I had no idea he was this stubborn."

"Pirate." Missy said. Apparently she was more of a Pirates of the Caribbean fan than I had thought. I narrowed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jack Sparrow get your ruddy pirate arse back here this instant!" I could tell that he sensed my anger. He contemplated returning for a moment, but went back to rowing with the broom. "Ooo...that's it." I ran out onto the deck and began lowering the boat lift. My father's precious speedboat hit the water with a splash and I grabbed the keys from the lockbox on the underside of the dock.

"What are you doing?" Missy asked.

"We're going to take Jack for a little ride." I said.

"Your father would kill you."

"It's not like it's illegal, I have my license."

"But this boat is like your father's second daughter." Missy said. And she spoke the truth. My dad had four kids. My two little brothers, me, and this boat. It was because of my father's love for this boat that I understood Jack's love for the Black Pearl. "You're practically stealing it."

"The nautical term is comandeering. Besides, I'm only borrowing it--borrowing without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back." I said, climbing into the boat and inserting the key in the ignition. Missy stood on the dock with crossed arms.

"Have you ever done this before?" she asked.

"Pirate." I said simply. She rolled her eyes and climbed in. I fired up the engine and went full throttle towards Jack's miniscule paddleboat. The look on his face was priceless as I made a sharp turn, just missing him, but tipping him over in my wake. I made a U-Turn and went back to pick the scallywag up. I smiled wryly at him as I pulled him up into the boat. He looked like a drowned rat.

"Bloody woman! Ye almost drowned me!"

"That was the point you bilge rat."

"Watch yer mouth girl."

"I don't have to. So long as you're here, you must abide by my rules or you could get in more trouble than Norrington of Barbossa would ever present you with." I warned him.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. There's nothing you could possibly subject me to that I couldn't get meself out of, savvy?" Jack said.

"How about prison? All orange jumpsuits, no women, no alcohol, and male bonding rituals that would leave even the most seasoned pirate with a pain in the butt--literally." Missy and I exchanged sly, knowing glances with smirks while Jack stared at us in confusion. I shook the disturbing thought of a burly man in an orange jumpsuit taking advantage of Jack in an orange jumpsuit from my mind and shifted the boat to full throttle again. Enjoying my captainship I did a few laps around the lake then took the boat back to shore. Jack was holding onto the seat so tightly when we got back that we nearly had to pry him off.

"So Captain Sparrow, what do you think, the boats of the future?" I asked him as we helped him wobble into the house, his shaky legs weren't much support.

"I'll take the Pearl anyday, lass."

"Now you know why they call me Captain."

"You've got a lot to learn, love."

"I'd like to see you control that boat Captain Sparrow."

"And I'd like to see you navigate anything larger than this pond." Jack said. I dropped the arm I was supporting him by and went back in the house, slamming the door behind me.

I hated Jack Sparrow.

_That's chapter five! Thanks for reading! You want more? Read and Review!_


	6. Perverted Pirate Freak

_A/N: Thanks again for reviewing (Freak and Proud--you keep me going!) lol. Just so you know, most of the personalities of my friends and I are the same. Chelsea and I tend to butt heads often, because we're both extremely stubborn and Alicia and Anna tend to be the mediators, however, none of us are really mean or nasty, so if any of us come off like that, it's just for the sake of the story. Aw! who am I kidding? my friends suck! Just kidding! Seriously, I love my friends to death. They are my inspiration, my muses, and without them I would be lost! Thank you Anna, 'leesha and Chelsea!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, and,just to be safe, thought I'd add that I don't own Excedrin either, but it's good headache medication._

**Chapter Five**

**"Perverted Pirate Freak"**

I just ignored Jack until Alicia got back with Will and Barbossa. She seemed somewhat disturbed, so I pulled her aside once we had sat the "boys" down with a movie (Peter Pan), and asked her what was wrong.

"Barbossa is in love with me."

"What?" I asked.

"Barbossa is in love with me." She repeated. "He's been flirting with me all day, and smiling at me with those gross teeth."

"Okay...that's disgusting."  
"Tell me about it...ugh...perverted pirate freak." She shuddered. I shook my head and looked around, Chelsea and Norrington were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, 'Leesh, have you seen Chelsea or Norrington anywhere?"

"Yeah, they went to take care of Chelsea's horses."

"Oh, when?" I asked. Alicia pondered this for a moment before responding.

"Last night!" she exclaimed.

"Oh my God!" We yelled. I darted for the phone and punched in Chelsea's number like my life depended on it. It began ringing.

"I can't believe her!" I said.

"Hello?" Came a British voice on the other end.

"Norrington?" I said quizzically.

"Yes? Hello? Chelsea taught me how to use the talking picture box last night." He said, clearly meaning the television. "And this--this--" his voice got distant. "What do you call this thing again, Darling?" he asked someone in the background.

"Telephone, Norry, telephone." Came Chelsea's reply. Then also from Chelsea, "Who are you talking to Norry?" Norrington spoke into the reciever again.

"May I ask with whom I'm speaking?"

"You're speaking to Captain Pyrate Rose." I said sarcastically.

"It's Keira," he told Chelsea. "Scallywag." I heard a loud 'thud' and then an,

"Oh shit!" (Chelsea)

"Norry," I said mockingly, "Give the phone to Chelsea."

"She wishes to speak with you." Norrington said, handing the phone to Chelsea. A meek voice came on the line.

"Hello?" Chelsea said.

"What in God's name are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you really think that we wouldn't realize that you disappeared to your empty house, overnight with a man?"

"It's not like anything happened, he liked the horses, so we rode for awhile, then I taught him how to use the television and the telephone. By the time we realized how late it was, it was too late to call or come back, so we just stayed. He slept in my sister's room."

"Chelsea, just get back here, please."

"What if we don't want to?" She retorted. "Keira, you think you rule the world or something, well you know what? You're wrong, okay? Dead wrong. We'll be back when we want to be and there's nothing you can do about it." The line went dead as I held it to my ear in shock.

"So?" Alicia asked expectantly.

"So...she and 'Norry' are staying there. They watched television and rode horses last night." I told her. Alicia nodded and shrugged.

"Oh well, her funeral."

"Yeah, if her parents found out...I'd hate to see that. From now on though, once Elizabeth and Anna get back, we have to keep them inside. They can't be apart anymore."

"You can't do that! They're people, not animals! Keeping them cooped up would be cruel!"

"What would happen if whatever sent them here decided to take them back, huh? Jack, Will, and Barbossa would be gone, but Elizabeth and Norrington would be stuck here, because they weren't here when it happened." I persisted.

"That wouldn't be so bad. At least Barbossa would be gone." Alicia said. "Liz is cool."

"Yes, it would be bad. How would we explain them?"

"We'd think of something, Keira. You really need to cool off. Really cool off." Alicia said, turning around to leave the kitchen.

"They have to go back! That's final!" I called after her. I sighed in frustration and, with a pounding headache, I downed two Excedrin then sat and put my head down on the table. The door swung open carefully and Jack came through it.


	7. Drunk Driving Isn't Good

_A/N: sorry for the delay on this story, I got caught up in my other ones. I am done with this one and I'm working on the spinoff, so review and I might keep posting (;o) ;o) )_

_Here's the chappy where Jack gets me drunk!_

_Disclaimer: don't own it. Except for the rum!_

"Keira, love, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't call me love you little--"

"No need to get nasty lass." He interrupted. "Just trying to cheer you up."

"Well, nothing you do is going to work, so you might as well forget about it."

"It's not so bad lass."

"Yeah, easy for you to say. You're made up."

"I prefer the term, 'figment of the imagination'. Sounds better. Savvy?"

"No. I don't savvy. Savvy?" I said, burying head in my arms. I heard Jack walk across the room and join me at the table. I could feel him watching me, trying to figure out what I was thinking.

"Love?"

"What?" I said, slowly lifting my head to glare at him. He called me love again.

"Let's go for a boat ride." Jack suggested. "The ocean always helps me relax."

"We aren't on an ocean."

"Well, a lake will work too." he said. I thought about it for a moment and figured it wouldn't hurt. I raised my head all the way up.

"Okay, sure. Why not?"

"Great. After you love." he said standing and extending his arm toward the door.

"Thank you Captain." I said, opening the door.

"You're welcome love." he said, following me out.

We went down to the dock and I lowered the lift again. I climbed in after getting the keys and Jack climbed in next. I started the boat and pulled out of the lift. After a few laps, I stopped and dropped anchor in the middle of the lake.

"Ah, now see, you're relaxed already." Jack said. "And I have just the thing to complete this ride." he reached into his deep pockets and retrieved two bottles of rum.

"Where did you get that?"

"Let's just say it was a matter of leverage."

"Who did you bribe?"

"I didn't bribe anyone, I gave Barbossa something he wanted and he got me these." Jack said. He handed me one of the bottles and I stared at it thoughtfully. I'd never drank in my life, but hey, when Captain Jack Sparrow offers you some rum, how can you pass that up, right? I opened the bottle, swished it around a little, then took a drink. "Whatever you do, don't breathe in." Jack warned. But his warning came too late, and I choked when I took my drink. "I told ye not to inhale love."

"Thanks for the warning." I coughed.

"Anytime love." Jack said. Being much more careful this time, I took another swig.

"It's strong."

"Aye, maybe to you love, but it's naught but water to a true pirate." Jack said.

"Welcome to the 21st century Captain."

"Aye, my time is so much simpler." he said, unscrewing the top from his bottle.

"To the eighteenth century." I toasted.

"To simpler times." Jack countered. We both drank deeply from the bottles then sat back and stared at the horizon, the sunset in the west, the reflection of the sky in the water. It was beautifully perfect. I could almost picture myself on the ocean. Down in the Caribbean aboard the Black Pearl. Smiling I took another sip, then decided to get back to shore before I got too drunk. So I raised anchor and turned back towards home.

Everything was going great until we got to the dock. Ten feet from the lift, the throttle stuck, and I couldn't un-jam it in time. It wouldn't stop, and I couldn't turn.

"What are you doing?! No! Stop! Not good! Not good!" Jack yelped. The boat ran full speed into the dock, knocking out the supports from under it. The dock plunged into the water and my dad's precious speedboat was ruined. The whole front end was demolished, and Jack, thinking we were going to sink, grabbed onto me, threw me into the water, dived in after me and drug me to shore.

"Ye almost drowned! It's a good thing I was with to save ye."

"Jack! The water is three feet deep at the end of the dock. I wasn't drowning! Oh God! I am so grounded!" I said, staring in horror at the ruins of the boat.

"At least the rum is safe." Jack said.

"You saved the rum?" I asked.

"Aye, of course I did love. Why let perfectly good rum go to the bottom of the ocean?--lake!"

"You saved. The rum." I repeated.

"Yes, here. You look like ye need it more than I do." Jack said, handing me the bottle. I opened it again and took a deep breath.

"Really bad eggs." I muttered, taking a sip. "Drink up me 'earties yo ho."


	8. Don't Ever Kiss A Pirate

**CHAPTER EIGHT  
And the Moral of the Story is: Don't Ever Kiss A Pirate.**

(Okay, so...yeah, January 24, 2005...that was the last time I updated this story. It is now July 17, 2006...don't hurt me. This thing was finished at the beginning of my sophomore year and now I'm a senior and it is in no way anywhere near a great story. If you want to read my good stuff, check out my other stories. This was written purely for fun between 3 of my best friends and I.)  
(D.C. I don't own them)

* * *

"It's not that bad, Love." Jack said, putting his arm around my shoulder.  
"Yeah, I guess it won't be terrible until my parents get home and my dad has me arrested."  
"Well, unitl then, enjoy your freedom."  
"You're right."  
"You just need to relax, Love. Come here." Jack moved behind me and began to rub my shoulders. Immediately the tension melted away, adding the thought that it was really Johnny Depp rubbing my shoulders really put me in heaven.par tab "Oh my God, Anna has nothing on you." I said. Anna, who would be going to school for massage therapy after highschool always used me for practice (not that I minded) but Jack's strong hands beat her massages any day. He kept going and I closed my eyes. This was every Jack Sparrow fan's dream, and I was living it. I put my head back to look at him, and in true pirate fashion, he took advantage of the opportune moment and kissed me full on the lips.  
"KEIRA?" exclaimed someone behind us. It was Anna, Elizabeth in tow, both with shocked looks on their faces. I stood up and pushed Jack away quickly. He jumped up too and I slapped him across the face; hard.  
"Not sure I deserved that." Jack said. Anna and Elizabeth turned around and went back to the house.  
"Anna, wait!" I called, running after them.  
"Keira, wait!" Jack shouted, running after me.  
"Anna! I swear I didn't--" I started.  
"No, really, I was just going to ask you a question." she said. "It can wait. You two go at it." She continued on her way into the house with me right behind her.  
"Anna, listen, please!"  
"Keira, you don't need to explain to me. It's your choice if you want to make out with a man your father's age, go ahead. I'm not stopping you."  
"It wasn't like that! He kissed me!" I insisted.  
"Have you been drinking or something?" Anna asked, the smell of alcohol on my breath was stronger than I'd thought.  
"Umm...well..." I stammered.  
"So, you're the one who stole my dad's rum from our cupboard!"  
"What! Me! What are you talking about? I wasn't even at your house. I've been here all week!"  
"Well how else did you get it then, huh? You can't buy it."  
"Jack had it. He said Barbossa got it for him."  
"And where exactly did Barbossa get it, then?"  
"Like I know!"  
"Keira, I am really disappointed in you. This isn't like you! Where did my best friend go?" Anna asked. "The Keira Edwards I know doesn't drink, steal or kiss men almost thirty years older than her. And don't think I didn't see your dad's boat out there--or, what's left of it anyway."  
"First of all," I began with my voice calm and quiet. "I did not steal anything. I had no way of knowing where Jack got that rum. Secondly, I don't know what I was thinking when I drank that rum or when I took my dad's boat-- I guess I really wasn't thinking...And thirdly-- I did not kiss Jack. He kissed me."  
"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." she said angrily. I gave her an  
"umm, duh!" kind of look. "He's 42! You're 17! He could get arrested!"  
"He's a fictional character!" I shouted. "Hello, officer, yes I'd like to report a statutory rape; name: Jack Sparrow, age 42. Subject is dressed like a pirate and is driving a large ship with black sails, birthdate: July 17th, SIXTEEN FORTY-THREE!" I exclaimed sarcastically, my hands flailing out to my sides.  
"It doesn't matter! My point is; I thought you had better morals than that! I'm going to make dinner now. Liz?" Anna said. Elizabeth, who had been standing behind us silently, stepped forward. "Let's go. I'll show you how to make pizza."  
"Sweet!" Elizabeth said gleefully, clearly her 21st century English lessons had paid off. She looked like she belonged here. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she was wearing a pair of my jeans and,  
"Elizabeth, is that a Pirates of the Caribbean t-shirt?" I asked her. She smiled and pulled off her corduroy jacket.  
"Yeah, it's got Will on it. What do you think?" she did a turn to show off her new outfit. "That mall is huge. It was so awesome. Anna and I went to every shop, and then got this drink called an Orange Julius. Then there were these guys who followed us around. They were so--how do you say it again, Anna?"  
"Hot." Anna said.  
"Oh yeah, totally hot. Gorgeous."  
"I'm glad you had fun." I said half-heartedly.  
"Yeah, I wish I didn't have to go back to Port Royal. I could do this everyday." Elizabeth said sadly. "I'm really going to miss this place."  
"Well, I'm sure we've got awhile, Liz." Anna said.  
"I hope so...So, pizza?" Elizabeth said, following Anna into the kitchen. "What's that?" I sighed and sat down on the couch.

The back door opened and Jack came through it with a sheepish look on his face. "Ugh, what do you want now?" I groaned. "I can fix your father's boat." Jack said timidly.

* * *

**Well, there you are. A year and a half later, but hey, better late than never, right? I'm going to finish off this story by the end of the week, I promise. R&R if you want to :D**


	9. Making Amends

_(Okay, I'm terribly sorry about the wait, but this thing called 'life' insists on happening despite my pleading for it to stop for a moment whilst I write. Oh well. Here's chappy 9!)_

_D.C. The mouse owns it._

"What?" I said.

"I can fix your father's boat, so you won't get in trouble." Jack repeated. I shook my head at him.

"My father's boat is beyond repair." I said. "You can't fix it. It's not possible."

"Not probable!" Jack insisted. "But definitely possible."

"Try me." I challenged.

"I promise, it will be fixed by noon tomorrow."

"Haven't you gotten me in enough of a mess yet!" I asked. "Jack, you can't fix it. End of story."

"You're forgetting one very important thing, Love. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow...Savvy?" Jack said. "Now, if you'll excuse me." he said, starting for the back door with that stupid drunk strut of his.

"Jack, it's not a wooden boat, it's made from a material that wasn't invented until a hundred years after your time! Listen to me you bilge rat. You. Can't. Do it." I said. Jack smiled at me over his shoulder knowingly and went back outside. I screamed, then took a deep breath. "What more can it do to the thing, right?" I asked myself.

While everyone else ate pizza that night, I shut myself in my betdroom to think about the day's events. My three best friends hated me, I had done two things I'd regret for the rest of my life--and one that I'd smile about for the rest of my life.

Anna had been right about one thing though, I was stupid for drinking, I was more stupid for driving my dad's boat, and I was the most stupid person ever for doing both at the same time. Chelsea was mad at me for telling her to come back (which she did before supper with her beloved "Norry's" persuasion). Alicia was mad at me for demanding that Elizabeth and the others be kept inside, Anna was mad at me for 'demoralizing' myself, and I was mad at me for all of the above. I had to put everything right again, I just didn't know how.

I laid back and closed my eyes, thinking hard, my mood music (Rent, of course) playing on my CD player. I must have dozed off, because I didn't open my eyes until the next morning, with Jack's face inches from my own. I bolted upright, frightened, and my forehead met his nose with a sickening crack. He yelped in pain and covered it.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed, grabbing the covers and pulling them up to my neck modestly, yet for no reason considering the fact that I was fully clothed. Jack mumbled painfully from under his hand.

"I'b fibished."

"You're what?" I asked.

"I'b fibished wif da boad. I's fised." he repeated. "Cab'd eben tell wad 'abbened." he tenderly touched his nose and looked at his fingers. After deciding he wasn't bleeding he smiled at me. "Why're you so intent on 'urting me, Love?"

"I'm not, I swear. Are you okay?" I asked.

"No 'arm done, really. But what about you?"

"What about me?"  
"My incredibly intuitive sense of the female mind tells me that you are troubled."

"Does it?" I asked.

"It does. So let's 'ave it out, Love."

"My friends hate me and it's your fault."

"My fault? Why is that?"

"You got me drunk. You kissed me..."

"Touche." he nodded. "By the way, Anna's been in your brother's room for hours. She's asked not to be disturbed, but she'd like you to come talk to her about something."

"Okay. I will." I said. He smiled and turned to leave. "Jack?"

"Aye?"

"Did you really fix my father's boat?"

"Good as new, Love. Good as new." he said. "Oh and Will fixed your dock as well."

"Thank you." I said, truly grateful.

"You're very welcome, Love."


	10. Anna's Theory and Erik's Revelation

I knocked on my brother's bedroom door where Anna had been hiding out all morning, then let myself in. She sat on the floor with two things in front of her. Alicia's Arwen necklace (it was identical to the one in the Lord of the Rings trilogy) and my Aztec medallion necklace that my friend, Kassie, had gotten me for my birthday that year. She had nearly ten pages of notes spread around her and she studied the necklaces furiously, not even glancing up when I entered the room.

"Anna?" I said. She didn't move."Anna?" still nothing. "Anna!" I exclaimed. She looked at me finally.

"Oh, Keira, good. Jack woke you up I take it?"

"Yeah. He woke me up for sure. He said you needed to talk to me?"

"I do." she said, picking up my necklace. She fingered the coin thoughtfully. "Were you wearing this when they appeared?" she asked, holding it up. I nodded, reaching to take it.

"Of course I was. I never take it off. Where was it anyway?"

"It fell off of you when you were out on the lake with Jack. He found it in the boat while he was fixing it last night and gave it to me at supper. It was pretty funny to see his reaction when he saw it...anyway, I have this theory."

"Oh really?" I asked, taking a seat next to her on the carpet.

"Yeah...see, I asked Alicia, and she said she was wearing her Arwen necklace when the Lord of the Rings characters appeared in the shower at her house that time. She and Chelsea had fallen asleep with the movie on, she was wearing this, they had been reciting lines before they fell asleep and Chelsea had knocked over a can of Mountain Dew right before the characters showed up. It's too coincidental. All of the above happened before these guys showed up too." Anna explained.

"I think you may be onto something here." I said, getting excited.

"I think we have the power to call the characters into our world."

"That's great. But how do we put them back when we're finished with them?" I asked.

"I've got a few ideas about that. But first we need to hold a group meeting. We'll discuss this over breakfast. Liz is making french toast." She said.

I reconciled with everyone before we sat down to eat. I apologized to Chelsea for the day before, and she accepted my apology. Alicia insisted she hadn't been angry in the first place, and Anna, though she was now talking to me, was still a little diasappointed.

"I think I've found a way to get you guys home." Anna anounced suddenly as we ate. The clank of forks on plates filled the room as Jack, Elizabeth and the others, including Chelsea and Alicia looked up at Anna from their food.

"Oh, did you?" Norrington asked.

"That's interesting." Will commented.

"That's very interesting." Jack added.

"How?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, we'll just have to try doing everything that happened last Monday backwards. Chelsea will spill her Mountain Dew while we play the movie and say the lines. Keira already has her necklace back on--" Anna gestured to where my medallion hung. The characters jumped as they saw it. My hand went to my neck and I laughed.

"It's not real." I said. "I mean, it's real gold, but it's not one of Cortez's. They mass produce these things now." They all breathed a sigh of relief and went back to their food.

"So, are you guys ready to go home?" Anna asked. An assortment of answers came from the five of them, mostly yes, but there were two who said no. One from Norrington and one from Elizabeth. Their faces had been cheerful all week, but now they were staring with depressed looks at their plates. I suppose Norrington had been enjoying the 21st century for several reasons. The first being that piracy was nearly extinct, and the second was Chelsea. Elizabeth, however, hadn't fallen in love with anyone, but she truly was a girl of our generation trapped in a different world, and the thought of returning to a stuffy world of corsets, fancy dinners and arranged marriages, a world where women were meant to do nothing but get married, have children and look pretty, depressed her so greatly that she would have done anything not to have to go back. Unfortunately for her, we couldn't let her stay.

As we all returned to our breakfast conversation, the doorbell rang and I rushed to answer it, telling everyone to stay put. At the door was a boy from school. A boy who I'd had a crush on since junior high. A boy who, while he wasn't mean to me and didn't completely ignore me, wasn't neccesarily my best friend either. He was in two of my classes the year before, and also in drama and speech with me. His name was Erik. And he was a tall basketball player and track runner with brown hair and green eyes and enough admirers (male and female) for his own fan club. He was a genuinely nice guy, but in my wildest dreams, I'd never imagined he'd be here, at my door, looking like a nervous, love-struck puppy dog. And I had something he wanted.

"Is--umm...is Elizabeth here?" Erik asked, nervously shifting from foot to foot and wringing his hands.

"Um--yes she--"I started to reply before catching myself. "Wait--how do you know Elizabeth?" I asked.

"I met her at the mall. She was there with your friend, Anna. She snuck away for awhile and told me I could find her at your place." surprised that he even knew where I lived, and still in shock that he was at my house in the first place, and even more surprised that he had met Elizabeth and come to find her, I didn't know how to respond. So, naturally, I did what any person would do when put into a once-in-a-lifetime situation with the love of one's life. I panicked.

"There's no Elizabeth here." I said, trying to cover up my earlier mistake.

"But you just said that--"

"Nope. No Elizabeth, sorry." I started to shut the door but he blocked it with his arm.

"Okay, okay you caught me." he said. "I'm not here to see Liz, but it gave me an excuse to come over."

"Wh--what?" I asked.

"I was hoping you'd be here. I wanted to see you." Now I was surprised. Erik? At my house? Wanting to see...me?

"Are you serious?" I asked, awe-struck.

"Yeah, I mean...I always tried to talk to you and get to know you in school, but you always ignore me or act all weird like you'd rather be anywhere else in the world but in the same room as me. You're a great girl and after getting to know you in band and choir and drama this year, I wanted to get to know you better. And then I met Liz at the mall and told her how much I liked you and she told me I should come over sometime and tell you the truth. So, here I am. Telling you the truth. You can thank your cousin for making me look like a fool." Now I was really confused.

"Wait, my--my cousin?" I said.

"Yeah, Liz? Your cousin from England? The one who's staying with you for a wedding?" he said.

"Oh, right...my cousin, Elizabeth. Right." I said, playing it off.

"Are you okay?" Erik asked.

"Yeah, great, fine...perfect. Will you excuse me for a sec? Thanks." I tried to escape again, but Jack appeared behind me.

"Keira, Love, who's this strapping young gentleman?"

"Jack!" I exclaimed, shoving him back into the kitchen. "No!"

"I'm Erik." Erik said. "Who's this?"

"No one, I'm no one, really. Just a relative." Jack said. "I'm her--" Jack began.

"Uncle!" I exclaimed. "Uncle! He's my uncle. Elizabeth's dad."

"Aye, that's the one." Jack said. "Her uncle!" he threw his arm around me. "I swear she looks just like me." Erik nodded, skeptically and looked from Jack to me and back again. "Elizabeth's fiance is in the kitchen as well. Although it does seem 'e's set 'is 'eart on another."

"Yes, James. That's why they're all here, you see." I tried to explain. "The wedding."

"A wedding?" asked Erik. "I love weddings."

"Aye, plenty of rum at a wedding." Jack said. "Drinks all around!" he added. There was one thing I definitely hadn't planned on; the fact that Erik was apparently just as huge a Pirates of the Caribbean fan as I was.


	11. First Kisses and Final Goodbyes

"So Keira, you never mentioned that you have relatives from England." Erik said. "That's so cool."

"Never came up I guess." I said with a nervous laugh. His last words replayed in my head. 'a wedding? I love weddings!' Had he not just quoted Jack Sparrow? The only conclusion I could come to was that he knew, and that wasn't good.

"Keira, Love, I believe Anna needs us back in the kitchen. Will and Norrington are at it again. Jack said, going back to where the others were. If it hadn't been blown before, our cover sure was blown now; badly.

"Norrington?" Erik asked, curiously.

"Aye, Commodore Norrington. James, Lizzy's fiancee." Jack explained.

"Thanks for that Jack. I'll be in in a moment." I interjected quickly, my teeth clenched. Erik looked extremely suspicious.

"No that's okay, I'll come in." he said. "You don't have to keep them waiting." Erik insisted, following Jack. I had no choice after that. I followed the two of them back. When the three of us arrived to where the others were, Anna had apparently already calmed Will and Norrington down, but the sight of them, all fully dressed in time period clothing, made Erik's jaw drop.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked calmly trying to play it off.

"These guys aren't your family...they're--they're movie characters...Wait. That doesn't make any sense. They aren't real."

"We prefer the term 'figment of the imagination'. Sounds better, savvy?" Jack said

"No way! Are you seriously Jack Sparrow?" Erik asked.

"Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow, son. Aye, that's me."

"So you guys are all--" Erik started.

"Yes." Anna, Alicia, Chelsea and I said.

"Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner--even Barbossa?"

"Yes." we repeated.

"But how?"

"We're not quite sure really. But it's not the first time it's happened to us." I explained. Erik's face lit up with a huge smile.

"Who all knows about them?" he asked.

"Us, you and my neighbor, so don't say anything."

"I wouldn't dream of it! This is so cool!"

"We were actually in the middle of discussing how we're going to get them all back to their world." Anna said.

"Oh? When are they going?" Erik asked.

"Today. Keira's parents will be home tomorrow night." Chelsea said.

"Okay. Can I help?"

"I don't see why not." Anna said.

"Great, then let's say our goodbyes and get going." I said.

"Wait! Keira, I want you to see the dock and boat before we go." Jack said.

"Okay, let's go see it." I said skeptically. Jack and I went by ourselves out to the dock. Surprisingly, the dock was fully repaired, and there, in the lift, was my father's boat, good as new and maybe better. I was so excited I could have kissed Jack Sparrow. So I did--on the cheek--when I threw my arms around his neck.

"Jack it's so wonderful!" I exclaimed. "You're my hero again!"

"Thank you, Love. But really, it was nothing." he said, hugging me back. "It was my fault anyway."

"Not all the way. I should have known better. And I'm sorry if I came off as mean. I get panicky when things go badly."

"I know exactly what you mean, Love."

"Ready to go home Captain Sparrow?"

"Aye, Love, I am. I miss the Pearl. But it will certainly be lonesome without you around to argue with."

"Aww, Jack. I'm sure you have no problem finding people to argue with."

"I suppose you're right. But I'll mis arguing with you. You're the only one who's ever presented me with a challenge."

"I'll miss you too."

"Keira?" Erik said, joining Jack and me on the dock.

"Hey Erik." I said. Erik turned to Jack.

"Can we be alone for a moment?" he asked. Jack nodded and bowed, backing away and going into the house. Once he was safely inside, Erik took my hands in his and faced me. My heart was pounding.

"So umm..." I said, trying and failing to sound casual as usual. I turned to mush around him. I couldn't help it.

"Keira, I've been trying all year to get up the courage to tell you this. I never knew what to say. I'd try dropping subtle hints...but you never got it I guess. But now I know what to say."

"What's that?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Nothing." _What?_ "Words don't really mean anything. Actions on the other hand--" I tilted my head, confused. He answered my question before I could ask it by pressing his lips against mine. His arms went around me and held me tightly before he pulled away and smiled sheepishly. "Did I uh--get my point across?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah." I said, nodding.

"Good." he smiled at me again and leaned in to kiss me again.

"KEIRA!" shouted a voice across the yard. We turned to see Alicia waving frantically. "YOUR PARENTS! THEY'RE HERE!"

"Oh no! Erik, can you distract them?"

"Okay." he said. I turned to run inside but he grabbed my arm and pulled me around to face him again, kissing me hard on the mouth again. He let me go and I smiled shyly before running in the house. The others had already shoved the characters into the cupboard and were now desperately scurrying around, saying the lines together as Chelsea dumped a can of Mountain Dew onto the kitchen floor. We focused every ounce of energy we could muster on getting them back to their world. I heard a crash just as the front door opened.


	12. Fin

_Thanks to all my loyal readers over the last year and a half it's taken me to post this thing (hahaha). This is the final chapter in Pirates in the Pantry I. I will be posting my newest adventure in this saga, a Rent fic, Bohemians in the Bathroom as soon as possible. Meanwhile, read goldnote's 2 fics, Elves in the Shower, the one that started it all and the one that comes after Pirates in the Pantry I, Kender in the Closet, a Dragonlance fic. Even if you aren't into those two fandoms, they're still quite funny. :D So check 'em out and here's the final chapter:_

_D.C. The mouse owns everything. :(_

I opened my eyes as the light shined throught my bedroom window. Could it have all been a dream? Chelsea, Alicia and Anna still slept quietly on the floor in their sleeping bags. Alicia hugged her pillow with a death grip, Anna slept, mouth open, a snore escaping every so often. Chelsea was motionless. I crawled out of bed, careful not to step on any limbs that didn't belong to me and picked up my sweatshirt off the floor. I pulled it on as I went into the kitchen. My parents were already awake and at the table, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Sweetheart." my dad said.

"Hey Daddy." Looking around I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It had been just a dream. An extremely messed up dream brought on by too much caffiene, sugar, super nachos and cookie dough. Of course it had been! Movie characters in my house? Yeah right. Erik admitting he loves me, and kissing me? Even more of a yeah right. Oh well, it had been a great dream while it lasted.

I poured myself a mug of coffee and went out to the dock. Out on the beach I saw something glinting in the sun. Two somethings actually. I bent over to pick them up and found that they were rum bottles. One was completely empty and the other was still half full. I threw them into the firepit then continued out to the end of the dock where I sat down, dangling my legs over the edge. I put my mug down and stuck my hands in my pocket. I felt something under my fingers and pulled it out to examine it.

_Dear Keira,_

_Thank you for all the good times. I will truly miss you and your stubborn attitude._

_You have become a good friend and I shall think of ye often. I hope ye will think of me_

_as well. I'm not a person who's good at these things, but ye get me point, Love._

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

A smile lightly traced my face as I realized I hadn't been dreaming after all. I looked out to the sea (well, lake, but you know), and raised my mug of coffee.

"Take what you can." I whispered.

"Give nothing back." said someone behind me. He sat down and put his arm around me. I rested my head on Erik's shoulder as we both said softly into the sunrise,

"Here's to you, Jack Sparrow."


End file.
